


Strawberry Pie

by anayasjuicebox



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Comfort, Comfort Food, Couple, Derek Morgan - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Moreid, Spencer Reid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anayasjuicebox/pseuds/anayasjuicebox
Summary: Derek's tired, but Spencer wants to bake strawberry pie during golden hour.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Strawberry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> *I also published this to Wattpad under user @/anayasjuicebox*

"Pretty boy, you getting some sleep any time soon?" Derek says as he sits on the couch flipping through tv channels, tiredly.

He doesn't get an answer so he turns off the tv and looks over to Spencer, who appears to be analyzing a bag of flour.

It was golden hour and the yellow sun was beaming gorgeously through their windows.

"Spencer?" He calls again, getting his lover's attention.

"Oh- I- yeah, I was just trying to figure out how many ingredients I'd need," he continues to search through cabinets.

"For...?" Derek asks, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Strawberry pie! You know, research has shown that strawberries are one of the most beloved fruits. There's even a museum in Belgium dedicated to strawberries!" He rants excitedly.

Derek sits expressionless; he adores him when he's like this, but his ranting can be too much at times.

"Okay...so do you need any help??" Derek asks, hopping off of the couch walking towards Spencer in the kitchen area.

"What? No, no, no, no! This is my gift to you, Derek. You can't help! That'd be so unfair" Spencer shouts, stopping his lover from entering the kitchen.

"Spencer, it's really no big deal I would love to help-"

Spencer gives him a sassy look, as if he's telling him to back off. Derek returns his gesture by sighing.

"Okay, if you need me I'll be in the bed room," Derek says in a soft voice, stepping closer to Spencer to place a kiss on his forehead.

——

With Derek asleep in their bedroom, Spencer takes this chance to take out all of the ingredients he needs. He remembers reading a recipe somewhere, but he looks up another one just to be safe.

Golden brown pie crust  
3/4 cup of snow-like sugar  
2 tablespoons of cornstarch  
1 cup of water  
1 package of strawberry gelatin  
4 cups of fresh sliced pink strawberries  
Fluffy whipped cream to top it

Spencer was on one of the last steps, he was cutting shapes and letters into the pie crust. He giggled softly, he was proud of himself. He wasn't the best at cooking, mainly because of his clumsiness, but he'd always do anything to make Derek happy.

——

It's been about 35 minutes since Spencer put the pretty pie in the oven. He was sitting criss-crossed applesauce on the couch reading a book he had bought today, while Sponge-bob played on the TV, until he heard his alarm go off. He grins and places his cooking book about different deserts down.

He was excited. He gave a large smile as he skipped to the kitchen ready to take out his magical pie. Spencer opens the oven and grabs his cooking mitts. An amazing smelling heat escapes from the oven as he opens it. The sunlight makes everything glorious; it beams on the strawberry pie making it look even more marvelous. It's beautiful, golden brown and has a gorgeous bright pink color inside.

"Perfect," he mumbles while topping the pie with whipped cream.

He grabs a fork, scooping a small piece for Derek to try. Spencer then clumsily runs to their bedroom, with the fork, calling his lover's name.

"Derek, Derek! You have to try this," Spencer calls out while tapping him on the shoulder hundreds of times to wake him up.

Derek rubs his eyes and wakes up to see Spencer excitedly holding a fork in his hand.

"What time is it again?" He asks

"6pm! And look! I made pie!!!"

Derek sits expressionless, so Spencer continues to ramble.

"Not just any pie- strawberry pie! You know, I was reading a book on the different types of pies, and it just so happens to occur that strawberry pie-"

Derek cuts him off by grabbing the fork and trying the pie himself. There was a small moment of silence until Derek grinned widely.

"So where's the rest of this magical pie at?"

With that said, Derek and Spencer both head to the kitchen area while holding hands. The beautiful, pink pie sits on the counter while steam gleams off of it.

"Look at what it says!" Spencer shows him the letters he had carved into it earlier.

H A P P Y 1 M O N T H


End file.
